Conventional wireless networks typically provide for handover operations or transactions in which a mobile device switches from a first channel to a second channel. Handover transactions can occur for a variety of reasons, some of the more common of which are to enable the mobile device to maintain a call or data session even when traveling in and out of the effective ranges of cells; to enable interoperability of disparate network technologies; to allow more efficient sharing of network resources; to avoid interference, or to better suit behaviour such as high travel speed or to enable required or desired features or services.
The term “Wi-Fi” is used in general as a synonym for “Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN)”. Currently WLAN interworking and integration is supported by the 3GPP specifications at the core network level, including both seamless and non-seamless mobility to the WLAN. The current specification faces the one or more drawbacks such as the underutilization of the operator deployed WLAN networks, suboptimal user experience when the UE connects to an overloaded WLAN network, draining of UE power resources due to unnecessary WLAN scanning and so on.
Currently 3GPP provides interworking between Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Wi-Fi at a core network level but not at the RAN level. However, the existing methodologies do not address the problem of eNB controlling Wi-Fi offloading based on its radio characteristics and load scenarios.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.